


Gamzee: Help Karkat Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has one too many mental breakdowns for Gamzee’s liking. Moirallegiance, activate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: Help Karkat Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to get flamed for marking this like I did, I can feel it. 

Karkat had gotten into this bad habit of stomping all around and slamming doors. Well, he’d always had it, but he’d really gotten into it. There weren’t many doors on the asteroid, but Gamzee was pretty certain Karkat had slammed all of them. Particularly after a certain incident with a bucket. 

He strolled to the door that had been slammed most recently and opened it. “Honk, honk motherfucker.”

“It’s ‘knock knock’ asshole.” Karkat hissed from the chair on which he was sulking. Gamzee unceremoniously flopped his arms around Karkat’s shoulders, melting to the floor like there wasn’t a bone in his body. Karkat looked horrified as he was almost dragged off the chair. Fortunately Gamzee was tall enough that Karkat’s balance returned, leaving the indigo blood nuzzling his side.

“Y’need to get your motherfuckin’ chill on my brother. You’re getting all kinds of high blood pressures. I can feel it.” 

Karkat stood up, watching as Gamzee puddled on the floor and coiled around himself, rolling until he was laying on his back and looking up at Karkat. He tapped his chest with his hand. Karkat gave and coiled up next to Gamzee on the floor, careful not to let his horns dig into Gamzee’s shallow chest.

“You wanna talk it out?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I fucking said—-!”

“Shooosh.” Gamzee ruffled Karkat’s hair. “Everything is cool, man. Everything is chill.”

“I just feel so fucking cooped up. Like there is no way to get any stress out.” Karkat wiggled out from under Gamzee’s arm and paced around the small respiteblock for a moment before sinking back into the chair.

Gamzee wiggled his way between Karkat’s legs, laying his head in the others lap. He had to embrace the chair to get his arms around the other troll, but it was worth it. With resignation, Karkat pressed his forehead to Gamzee’s. “Fuck this place. We’re going to be here too fucking long. I mean why couldn’t we just fuc—-“

Karkat tried to continue his muffled rant around Gamzee’s lips, but he eventually fell into silence. Gamzee’s cool hands threaded past his cheeks and over his ears to tangle in the back of his hair. Karkat sighed softly at the attention Gamzee gave to him: massaging his neck with his thumb, kissing the side of his jaw, and whispering something sweet (Karkat didn’t really care what) against his neck.

He felt his blood run hot, and a shifting in his pants as Gamzee dipped his icy fingers past the waistband. Dragging the pants down past Karkat’s hips, Gamzee’s ever-present smile ticked wider at the sight of Karkat’s bulge already beginning to coil forth.

“Jegus fuck Gamzee, D-Don’t—.” Growled the much smaller troll as Gamzee dipped his head and ran his tongue curiously over the tip. Pausing, Gamzee rested his head against his moirail’s thigh, looking up at him with wide eyes from his kneeling position.

“You wan’ me to stop?” He was only trying to help, and he definitely didn’t want to upset Karkat anymore than he already was. The red-blood seemed like he was in a pretty much constant state of upset. He would definitely stop if this wasn’t going to get Karkat’s motherfucking chill on.

But the way Karkat looked down at him, his face hot with a blush, made Gamzee only puzzle harder. That wasn’t a look that said ‘slow down.’

“If you would let me fucking finish you goddamn fucking clown.” He breathed. “I said don’t make it a fucking chore.” Karkat’s toes twitched as Gamzee’s unkempt hair brushed over his thigh.

“Y’like it?” Gamzee’s tongue, longer than Karkat thought was necessary or natural, lolled out of the side of his mouth, teasing the tip of his lengthening bulge. Karkat twitched against slightly, letting out a sigh.

“Y-yeah.” He finally sighed, his blush creeping to the tips of his ears, which turned down shyly. Gamzee’s grin widened as he retracted his tongue, running it over his teeth as Karkat’s bulge stretched towards him.

“Then don’t be afraid, Karbro.” Gamzee cooed, pressing his thumbs in soothing circles against Kartkat’s hips, his claws leaving teasing scratches. Karkat bit his lip, his hands gripping the side of chair. Gamzee’s skin was cool against him and his bulge as it wandered over his painted cheek, desperate for friction.

“Dammit don’t fucking giggle like that.” Karkat ordered, his fingers tangling instinctively in Gamzee’s hair. There was a place behind his ear that made him purr, if Karkat could just stop trembling.

“Sorry, Karbro. Just think it’s motherfucking cute how enthusiastic y’always are.” Karkat scoffed and frowned as the rumbling started in Gamzee’s chest. The taller troll’s eyes slipped close in a gentle manner as he turned his head.

Karkat thought Gamzee was turning into his hand, which was why he was caught so off guard when Gamzee’s mouth ghosted over the side of his bulge. Karkat’s hand locked around Gamzee’s horn as a surprised bark escaped him, jerking the other’s head to one side. Gamzee giggled again, and Karkat couldn’t even be bothered to tell him to shut the fuck up.

He kept one hand at Karkat’s hip, caressing it gently, but Gamzee used the other hand to guide Karkat’s bulge past his lips. It tangled expertly with his tongue; he let his lips play teasingly over the portion that remained exposed. Once Gamzee had a handle on things, he began to set a rhythm. It truly was a miracle he could keep his teeth out of the whole mess.

Karkat’s eyes rolled up, his free hand clutching at Gamzee’s other horn for support. The way Gamzee bobbed is head, and tangled his fingers against Karkat’s bulge drove him mad and made him forget. For those moments, he didn’t have to worry. After a while, he stopped biting his lip and started to pant. After a few more moments, he didn’t have to think.

“G-Gamzee!” Karkat whined, his grip tightening on Gamzee’s horns. “I…I’m—”

Rather than risk biting his partner or vomiting on him, Gamzee pulled away from Karkat’s writhing bulge, making a slick squelching sound. He squinted as his face and hand were splattered red.

Peering up at Karkat through the one eye he could open, Gamzee grinned widely. Karkat was darkly flushed, with his eyes partly closed in sleepy, chilled out way.

“You’re…one…weird motherfucker.” Karkat said in that way that Gamzee just knew was affectionate. His tongue darted out and swiped over his own cheek, the taste of Karkat and greasepaint tingling over his teeth.

Karkat whisked off his shirt and rubbed at Gamzee’s face with it.

“Oh no, your shir—”

“Shut up.” Karkat meticulously wiped Gamzee’s face clean, leaving only smears of white paint before he hauled his pants back over his hips. After a moment of strange silence, Gamzee seized the shorter troll around the waist and hauled him to the floor.

“Dammit Gamzee what the fuck are you—”

“Shooooosh.” Gamzee gently rubbed Karkat’s horns. “Don’ undo all the motherfuckin’ work I jus’ did.”

“Dammit I’m not a fucking chore.” He grumbled in return, leaning his head back against Gamzee’s bony neck. He fell asleep that way after a while, with Gamzee’s claws gently scratching his scalp.

“Nice and relaxed, like a mother fucking grub in the cocoon.” Gamzee murmured to himself, pushing a soft kiss to the top of Karkat’s head “Miracles, Karbro.”


End file.
